


Love me, Hate me

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Park Chanyeol, CEO Park Jimin, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom Park Jimin, Forbidden Love, Gay Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Smut, Sugar Daddy Park Jimin, Sugar baby chanyeol, Top Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 22:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chanyeol loved Jimin.He wasn't supposed to, but he did. He was aware of the pain he'll go through when he loses him.But he loved Jimin, and sometimes Jimin loved him too.





	Love me, Hate me

"Such a good baby boy, aren't you?" The blonde man whispers in his ear as he watches him writhe underneath him, an overstimulated, whimpering mess. Tall, lean body under him, laying on his stomach, fingers grasping bed sheets in despair, skin marked with love bites and his fresh cum. The pride obvious in his dark crescent eyes, directed at his baby whose eyes were filled with tears. He doesn't stop fingering his used hole, instead he increases the speed and leans down to nibble his inner thighs causing more whines and needy groan out of his baby boy's lips.

"Waiting patiently for me to come to you and touch you like you've been wanting all day. My pretty baby." Jimin says tauntingly, followed by a spank on Chanyeol's perky bum already red from his bites and hits. "You're loving your award, don't you?" Chanyeol is uncapable to form proper words, with a estatic nod he bites the duvet to silence his groan. 

"Guess what, daddy's got another gift for you." Jimin leans to kiss his neck right beside his ear. "Are you happy to hear that, baby? Of course you are." Chanyeol whimpers when Jimin pulls out his fingers from his hole, feeling cold and empty, desiring to be filled again. His daddy fills him the best.

Jimin turns Chanyeol around to lay on his back. He gives him a seducing smile before pulling him up by his light blue hair and kissing him passionately, dominance written all over the kiss and Chanyeol doesn't fight it. He lets himself be completely taken over by his master.

"You look beautiful, baby boy, I want to show you off to everybody. Make them know you're mine. Wanna make them know you scream my name when you cum." Jimin says when he pulls away from the kiss. He sildes down Chanyeol's body and mouths at baby pink lace thong for s while before licking his cock through the material.

"I wish you could see youself like this" he taunts again, teasingly caressing his baby's thighs and biting his hips to leave more bruises. Chanyeol groans out his name in response. "You look fucking amazing baby, I can't wait to fuck you. You deserve it for being such an obedient little boy, no?" 

Jimin slides his hands up from Chanyeol's hips to his chest, stoping at the lace material of his matching pink bra and groans at the sight. He plays with his nipples roughy through the bra, just like he knows his baby boy likes. 

"Puh-please, Daddy, I-I want t-to...I need your big cock in me daddy, please." Chanyeol stutters out in despair, close to crying. He barely recovered from his first orgasam but he needs to feel his Jimin inside him.

"Oh, baby boy, I'm sorry for making you wait longer. Daddy's sorry. I promise to make you feel good." he stokes Chanyeol's cheek to wipe at the tears that fell from his eyes. It's quite a sight, such a beautiful boy under him, in his mercy, crying to be filled with his cock. Jimin could't want for anything better.

"Are you ready, baby? Are you ready for daddy's big cock?" he asked while opening the lube and spreading a decent amoung on his dick. His baby's desperate cries made him chuckle. "Here you go, baby." he relishes both in Chanyeol's high whines and his warm hole as he pushes in deep. 

"You're a cockslut for daddy's big cock, aren't you? Look at you taking me so well." he groans at the warm feeling, not needing to give time to his baby to adjust, he snaps his hips roughly all the way in. Chanyeol mewls at the feeling of a cock deep in him, grazing his prostate and making him whine for more.

Jimin wastes no time, pulling all the way out and then back in again, lost in pleasure. He gradually picks up the speed until he's maniacaly fucking a whining mess that Chanyeol is now, hitting his prostate dead on. Knowing that his baby feels good is enough for him to feel good himself. 

Chanyeol grabs at Jimin's hair, begging him to fuck him harder now that he's close to his second release. 

"Can you cum without being touched, baby boy? Can you do that for daddy?" Jimin asks breathlessly, Chanyeol answers with a nod, equally as ruined. He can feel his daddy's about to cum, too, from the urgent snaping of his hips.

"You ready, baby? Cum for me now." Jimim groans out still sliding in and out of him with a heavy rythm. It's all Chanyeol needed to let himself go, as he screams at the top op his lungs his daddy's name, coming untouched, seemen making a bigger mess on his skin. His hole clenches around Jimin, bringing him to his orgasam. Jimin throws his head back in pure bliss and and a deep grunt escaped his lips as he shoots his seemen into his baby's hole. 

"Let's get cleaned up." Jimin pulled out of him after coming down from his high, leaving Chanyeol clench around nothing.

...

It wasn't unusual fo Chanyeol to wake up the morning after alone in their bed. He was aware of their sugar daddy-sugar baby arrangment, but he can't help but think it would be nice to wake up next to Jimin at least once in the morning, making him breakfast and a cup of coffee. His heart ached when he thought about giving Jimin a domestic kiss on the lips before he left for work in his big, cold office.

Foolishly, his stomach filled with butterflies at the mere thought of a steady relationship with his daddy.

But life isn't that easy.

Jimin is a person that people like himself can only dream of marrying. He should consider himself lucky to even be in his presence. 

By the time he realised he is falling for Jimin, it was too late. It wasn't the money or expensive gifts that kept him near him. Sometimes, most times after sex, Jimin would let himself be a human. He would open himself up to Chanyeol, and he was always ready to listen. He knows he shouldn't have fallen so hard, he'll just end up hurt once this is over.

He whishes he could stay in his embrace forever. 

But luck isn't on his side. It isn't, because Jimin is going to get married. And then their little arrangment is going to end. 

And Chanyeol's heart will be broken.

And maybe Jimin's, too. Chanyeol can't know for sure.

He loves Jimin. And maybe Jimin loves him, too. But even to Chanyeol himself, it is obvious he doesn't love him enough to give up his career and family inheritance.

...

The time has come. It was the end. The end of their 'us'.

Jimin couldn't look at him as Chanyeol was bawling his eyes out, begging on his knees to think about it again. He didn't want his baby to go. But it was for the best.

He would have a pathetic future as his lover. Or more likely a prisoner. Gold doesn't matter a thing when you're a slave to it. He doesn't want his baby to be hidden under a glass bell, his every move judged by onlookers from the other side of the glass. He deserves to live a happy life. 

Without him.

...

Chanyeol doesn't count. It's been months, maybe even years. He was probaby married by now. Living happily with his family, swimming in money. He resents him. He hates him. He does. 

Or maybe he doesn't.

Maybe he's just jelaous, wishing it was him in his embrace, giving him kisses and holding hands. Maybe he still loves him.

Or maybe he doesn't.

He, himself, doesn't even know that. 

....

Jimin feels sick to his stomach, staring at his reflection in the mirror. It has been months since he left. It wasn't for the best. He had realized when he lost him.

There isn't a day when he doesn't think of him. Of how he's doing. Is he someone elses? His blood boils at the thought. His fancy suit choking him. He rips off his tie and undoes a few of the button on his dress shirt. He doesn't give a fuck about money, he wants to be happy with Chanyeol by his side.

He curses himself for taking so long to realize it. 

He canceles the wedding the same second and leaves the church, his angry parents screaming after him and a crying bride throwing random objects after him. He doesn't even feel sorry, just relieved.

Finding his love was easy. 

A tall man, with bright eyes, pink cheeks and blue hair stands wide eyed in front of him, surprise written all over his face. He found him in the exact place where they first met. Was it fate? Did the universe bring them here to let them be happy? Or was it coincidence? Either way, they're here. And Chanyeol is smiling at him. And Jimin is taking a hold of his hand. "Let's leave together." he proposes. Chanyeol agrees.

...

Their nights weren't the way they used to be. All the fucking from before turned to love making, despite the kinks and roughness. It was love. And it was them. And they were happy. 

Jimin still loves having Chanyeol under him, broken, moaning. But he loves waking up next to him in the morning even more. He loves the domestic kisses and cuddles he looks forward to coming home to from his new job every day. 

He loves Chanyeol. And Chanyeol loves him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry, this is the ship I as an exo-l and an army live for and I rarely see fanfics with them as a main ship.
> 
> -This was briefly inspired by Pablo Neruda's Tonight I can write the saddest poem! The words in the summary are from his poem, go check it out, it's a classic. :)


End file.
